This invention relates to a color signal reproducing system. More particularly, it relates to a color signal reproducing system wherein the hue and the saturation are controlled on the basis of a vertical interval reference signal (hereinbelow, termed "VIR signal") broadcast and received, and a circuit for the system.
In color broadcast reception, the idea of controlling the hue and color saturation of a reproduced picture by exploiting a VIR signal inserted in the video detection signal of a vertical flyback time has been known from, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laying Open Print No. 51-46830.
In a known color signal reproducing circuit which utilizes the VIR signal, a color difference signal from a color demodulator circuit which receives a chroma signal and a color subcarrier signal or a color signal from a color tube driver circuit which receives a luminance signal and a color difference signal from a color demodulator circuit is detected during the reception of the VIR signal, and the level of the chroma signal or the phase of the color subcarrier is controlled by the detected output.
With such a known color signal reproducing circuit, however, the signal from the color demodulator circuit or the color tube driver circuit is directly applied to a detector circuit, so that a desirable detection signal or a desirable reproduced picture is not obtained. Besides, such a circuit has not been sufficiently studied for adaptation to the form of a semiconductor integrated circuit.